Of Fan Clubs and Overprotective Boyfriends
by Aly208
Summary: Sirius Black was mad. Really, really mad. What happens when Sirius finds out his Moony has a fan club of boys?


Sirius Black was _mad. _

He would have to kill someone.

Want to know why?

Well, for starters he found out that there was a Remus Lupin fan club.

What's wrong with that, you may ask?

Asides from it being a Remus Lupin fan club, this wasn't your ordinary fan club. It was a fan club for _boys. _

Wild. Crazy. Obsessed. _Boys. _

Guess how many members there are? Guess?

_Thirty-two_.

Thirty-two crazy, obsessed boys fawning over _his _Moony.

Those boys better thank Merlin Sirius didn't know who they are.

I mean Sirius was already possessive enough of his Moony, but now he knew he would have to go over the limit.

But that's not all he was angry about.

They made a list.

A specific list about the top ten best things about Remus Lupin.

This was what was written:

_10. His intelligence. _

Moony was very intelligent, but they had really listed this as number ten?

_9. His calmness. _

Huh. The group must be mostly Hufflepuffs.

_8. His forgiving nature. _

Yep, definitely sensing lots of Hufflepuff.

_7. His humor. _

Humor was one of Moony's most lovable traits! Everybody liked his humor!

_6. His maturity level. _

Maturity level?Who puts that in a list about the best things about someone? Remus is absolutely fantastic when he lets loose!

_5. His hair. _

Remus's hair was pretty nice, not the best hair. Sirius's hair was obviously the best.

_4. His smile. _

Moony had the best smile _ever_. And he dared anyone who could prove it.

_3. His eyes_.

The same goes applied for his eyes.

_2. His gentleness. _

No comment.

Because Sirius Black was staring at number one.

_1. His arse. _

Remy did have the best arse, but no one, and Sirius Black meant _no one_, was allowed to stare at HIS Moony's arse asides from him!

Sirius glared angrily at the paper, with an intensity that could only describe a thousand suns exploding. He stormed out of the Gryffindor Common room so angrily that even James Potter looked at him while he was doing his favorite past time; staring at Lily Evans.

Sirius walked – er, maybe ran – like the speed of light to the library.

He spied his Moony reading a book intensely, completely oblivious to the _thirty-two male stares_ he was receiving from another table.

Sirius's eyes flashed dangerously at the group. _If they don't stop staring at Remy soon they're all going to be hexed into next week!_

Sirius raced over to Remus. "Hello, Remy! How's _my _Moony doing?" He made sure to put a lot of emphasis on my and also made sure to block the fan club's view of Remus.

Remus looked up from his book and quirked an eyebrow. "Sirius? What are doing in the library?"

"I wanted to make an announcement," said Sirius loudly. He turned to everyone else in the library. "Everyone! I wanted to tell you something very important!"

Madam Pince 'ssshed!' him.

Ignoring Madam Pince, Sirius said, "I am dating Remus Lupin!" Sirius directly said this to the fan club and they all looked like they were stricken.

Remus turned three shades red.

Sirius continued, not yet finished. "And to prove it to all of you I will even do this!" He kissed Remus, taking advantage of his shocked expression, and slid his tongue in Remus's mouth, deepening the kiss. After a few seconds, Lupin started to respond to the kiss eagerly.

The Remus Lupin fan club for boys quickly left the library, slamming the door loudly. Sirius pulled away the moment he heard the door slam, a smirk playing on his lips. His boyfriend's lips were red and swollen and had a dazed expression on. He quickly snapped out of it and everyone in the library looked away.

Remus got out of his chair and dragged Sirius out of the library by the arm and didn't let him go until they were outside the portrait hole.

"Sirius, what was that about?" said Remus, calmly, but Sirius knew he was hot and bothered. It turned him on actually.

Sirius said the truth immediately about the fan club and the list; he didn't dare lie to his Moonykins.

"So I had to show them, Remy." Sirius snaked his arms around his Moony's waist possessively. "Otherwise they would have taken you for their own selfish reasons!"

Remus rolled his eyes, but smiled warmly at Sirius. "Padfoot, you daft dog, you are too over protective for your own good."

Sirius smirked. "You love it."

Remus pulled out of Sirius's grip and crossed his arms. "I'm going back to the library. I need to go get my books."

Padfoot pouted. "You can go get your books later. I was thinking of doing something else actually. . ."

"Oh?" said Remus, knowing exactly what Sirius was thinking. Sirius quickly said the password to the Fat Lady (who was watching them the whole entire time) and pulled Moony by the arm up to the dormitories.

* * *

Phew, writing at one in the morning is tiring work, but I had this plot bunny in my head all week and I just needed to write it down. That's what happens when you drink too much soda kids. (The staying up at one in the morning part).

Also, this is my first attempt at Sirius/Remus, too, so it's probably not the best story about the two puppies either. Though on another topic, isn't writing Sirius possessive fun?

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
